Remember
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: And they knew that if I didn't get help soon, I would surely die. Warning: Character death. "I will always remember............."


My heart. He stole it, the pure heart that I had. I can't even remember it's feeling, but I'm sure it had one.... I can't remember.......

My love. The one I loved killed my beloved sister. And my sister cursed the one I love to be killed by me.

My mind. I can look into their faces. The faces of the ones that I willingly betrayed after he had died.

I can feel the warm yet awful feel of blood all around me. I can feel my heart slowing down. I could hear their voices, calling my name.

Hokuto-chan. My beloved sister.

Seishiro-san, the one I loved above the rest.

My mind began to slip away, I could remember my life so clearly now.

"SUBARU!" I could hear Kamui, crying out my name. But it was too clear. Far too clear.

I wearily opened my eyes. Kamui was kneeling over me, His hands on my face. He was crying tremendously, covered in blood.

My blood.

I never knew that death felt so comfortable. I was meant to die, years ago. Over a decade ago. And I was meant to die again, eight years ago.

I wanted to close my eyes, but they were all around. The six seals. Kamui was clutching me, probably afraid I would die.

I smiled at him.

"It's................al...............right......" I whispered. I sounded kind of odd, my voice sounded distant and small.

I slowly lifted my hand. It took a lot of energy, but I managed. I put my hand on Kamui's cheek. He cried harder.

Yuzuriha clutched her chest, Arashi was trembling slightly, even Sorata was upset. I smiled softly.

"Please........ don't................... keep me............ on.................your........ mind........" I whispered. Kamui's eyes widened.

"No, Subaru!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but feel sad at his strangled cry. It sounded helpless, longing. Like me.

"I'm................................ sorry....................." I managed to whisper. Kamui shook his head frantically, tears streaming from his eyes.

"No..... don't die............ Subaru, hang on!!" Kamui exclaimed. I looked at him. He was so sad......... it pained me greatly. No one should be this sad over me.....

I wanted to laugh. I guess I never really changed. They were all waiting for help, knowing that if nothing happened soon, I would surely die.

They couldn't feel the hole in my heart. I could see by Kamui's reaction that something was happening, and I felt warm blood trickle from the side of my mouth.

I saw that my hand was getting paler, and I couldn't breathe easily.

"No........... Subaru, hang on!" Kamui exclaimed again.

I looked at him, sadly. Some tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm................................ sor................................ry........" I whispered again.

My voice was even more distant, and the calls of Hokuto-chan and Seishiro-san were getting louder and clearer.

I could swear that someone was cradling by head, even though the touch was very different to Kamui's.

I couldn't keep my hand up any longer, and it fell by my side.

"_Subaru!!"_

"_Subaru-kun!!!"_

"I'm...............................................................sorry......................................" I whispered one final time.

I closed my eyes and my head fell to my side as my life slipped from my grasp.

"_No, SUBARU!!!!"_

Kamui's voice, his pain filled cry, was just a memory now. Their voices were real.

"Subaru, hurry up!!" Hokuto-chan called out to me.

I turned, my hair the style it used to be, my clothes different once more. I laughed joyfully as I saw their smiling faces and I ran to them, embraced them.

I paid my price with my heart, my love, my mind and my life. And with my soul I received my reward.

I can't remember what it felt like to have a pure heart. I can't remember what it felt like to be innocent and naive. But I will always remember that one feeling that makes up for them all.

I will always remember how much I love them.

**I'm sorry if the ending is kind of lame, I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed it, and it makes you cheer up a little, knowing that he finally got to be happy, at least. I might do Kamui's point of view on this event, but that is just a might, not definite.**

**Ja ne!!**

**~Tsubasa**


End file.
